


Alone

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alone, Angst, Crying, Fear, Happy, Helplessness, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Prison Cell, Screaming, Short, Trans Pidge, ftm pidge, hitting things, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty nine: Alone.Pidge is in a cell, scared.





	Alone

Darkness.

All Pidge could see was darkness.

His heart beat faster than humanly possible as he tried to get out of this… small space?

He had been running around, fighting some galra, trying to rescue prisoners. Then he remember a sharp pain in his neck, and Lance screaming his name. And then someone carrying him.

After that everything was a blur, and now he was in this completely dark confined space, he could barely move, and he manically moved his arms around, to find a secret way out or something. Anything. This was not a place for him, so he threw his fists at the cold hard metal time after time. It only brought pain to his body, but his body screamed fight or flight. It didn’t care about all the bruises he would get tomorrow.

His breathing sped up as the panic overwhelmed him, and made him let out the worst screams yet know to the universe. Screams of terror and helplessness.

He had to get back out there.

He had to help Lance.

Lance…

The tears made it hard for him to blink as he thought about the blue paladin that was his lover. He was about to be overwhelmed by galra soldiers, Pidge was on the way to help him, but now he was here.

Oh god Lance could be…

No he couldn’t be…

His body shaked like it never had before, and he just continued the banging, even when the sharp pain made it almost unbearable, along with the red blood that dropped from the knuckles.

“LANCE!”, he screamed as he banged. “LANCE! LANCE!”,

Fear was a new high for Pidge, and all he wanted was to see Lance, to make sure he was okay. He would sell his soul for that. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Lance.

“LANCE! LANCE!”.

The screaming continued, but no answer. Pidge’s throat was getting sore, and he has a hard time screaming, so the pleads for Lance became whispers.

He thought they would never be answered, until a small door to the extremely small prison cell opened, and in the door was Pidge’s blue paladin.

“Lance…”, he began. “You came...”

“Of course I did Pidge”, he said, giving him a kiss on his forehead, before carefully putting the small green paladin in his arms, preparing to carry him. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here. I would never leave you behind. You’re not alone anymore”.


End file.
